Midget Farm
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: the title should explain.


The One and Only Chapter

It was just after lunch and Kuro got a phone call. Everyone watched as she picked it up and talked into the receiver. Then she came back into the living room.

"Hiei, KJ wanna go for a trip?" asked Kuro as she grabbed the van keys.

"Hn…" responded Hiei.

"Oh shit," said KJ as she stood up and dragged Hiei with her.

"Great, Baku you're driving," said Kuro and she threw the keys at him. They got in the van and started driving. "Stop at Ed and Al's house," said Kuro as she turned up some random song on the radio. They pulled up to the house and Kuro got out. "Wait here," said Kuro. She then walked up to the house and knocked.

"Quick step on it!" yelled KJ jokingly.

Ed answered the door and Kuro grabbed his arm and dragged him to the van. She then shoved him in and quickly slammed the door shut.

"BROTHER!" yelled Al from the doorway of their house.

"Kuro what the hell?" asked Ed.

"All right let's go," said Kuro as she sat in shot gun.

Baku drove them to some deserted building. Everyone got out and followed Kuro. She walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal…Ketsueki.

"Ketsueki!" said everyone in unison except Kuro.

"What on earth are you doing here?" asked KJ.

"Hmm…." said Ketsueki as she circled the group, "good specimens."

"Okay explain, Kuro," said Ed feeling a little uneasy with the raccoon demon (A/N: Hatchi)

"I brought them now give me the goods," said Kuro.

"All right," said Ketsueki and she handed Kuro an envelope.

"Have fun midgets," said Kuro as she got in the van and drove away.

"All right, midgets, I, as of now, own you. So get settled in. I have a feeling you'll be here a while," said Ketsueki as she started walking back inside the building. (A/N: I know Ed would be going crazy now but I was too damn lazy to add all of that pointless, vein bursting moments.)

"Where exactly is here?" asked KJ.

"Oh welcome to the Midget Farm," said Ketsueki and she went inside.

"OH KURO IS SO FUCKING DEAD!" yelled KJ.

"She took my van," complained Baku.

"That stupid half breed," said Hiei.

"Come on let's go," said KJ as she started walking in the direction Kuro drove off in.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Ketsueki as she ran out of the building. She then shot KJ in the gluteus maximus (A/N: sorry we were studying muscles in P.E. Also that is the ass) with a horse tranquilizer.

"You're so dead Ketsu-" started KJ as she passed out. Ketsueki blew on the top of the tranquilizer like in old western movies and went back inside. Then she came back out and said, "Oh yeah you'll be staying in the cabin in the back," and she went back inside.

"Hn…" said Hiei as he picked KJ up and followed Ed and Baku around the building to the back. There stood a tent, a one-person tent.

"I'm going to kill Kuro," said Ed as he walked up to the tent.

"Ketsueki must be blind. This is a tent not a cabin," said Baku.

"Hn…" said Hiei as he placed KJ down inside the tent. "Let's go back and have a talk with Ketsueki," and Hiei grabbed onto his sword and walked toward the building. Right as he was about to open the door, it flew open knocking Hiei flat on his back with a bloody nose. Ketsueki came out with a triangle and banged on it.

"DINNER!" she yelled. The midgets grumpily went inside and ate their dinner consisting of beans, salt, and Tabasco Sauce (A/N: don't own and shit) (KJ: Are you trying to make me starve)

That night KJ slept in the tent and she forced the guys to sleep on the ground outside. No one got much sleep that night either. Between the farting there were sharp pointy rocks, bugs and insects of all types, and furry little creatures.

In the morning Ketsueki woke everyone up with the sound of Day-o on her sax. And to make sure they woke up fully, she played out of tune.

"Wakey wakey midgets! First we'll have our morning activity and then breakfast," said Ketsueki as she put her sax away.

"Activity? How old do you think we are?" asked Ed as he dusted himself off.

"Well by your height…hm…about five," said Ketsueki.

"FIVE I AM NOT FIVE. ADD ABOUT TEN YEARS TO THAT!" yelled Ed (A/N: I had to have at least ONE moment)

"Shut up and sit down on the bench," said Ketsueki pointing to a bench up against the building.

Everyone went over and sat on the bench and Ketsueki sat on the end. Then KJ asked, "Is this our activity? Sitting?"

"No silly goose, just wait or I'll pull out the tranquilizer," threatened Ketsueki.

"Baka onna," said Hiei.

"Who me?" asked KJ.

"No her," and Hiei pointed at Ketsueki.

"I can just as easily use the tranquilizer on you, midget," said Ketsueki reaching for the tranquilizer. Then Hiei shut up and they sat there quietly until they heard something.

"MASH THE MIDGETS!" yelled Kuro as she flew down and sat at the other end of the bench. Together Ketsueki and Kuro mashed the midgets. (A/N: Extremely fun. We all do it in P.E. and during lunch, except Ketsueki sometimes ends up in the middle.) Once everyone was nice and mashed Kuro and Ketsueki stood up.

"That was fun," said Ketsueki.

"Midget pancakes for breakfast," said Kuro.

"Kuro you are so dead," said Ed as he stood up and charged at Kuro. The other midgets followed suit. Kuro flew up into the air and watched as the midgets started to stand on each other's shoulders. Then that failed so Hiei did his super high jump and grabbed onto Kuro.

"Shit," mumbled Kuro as she was pulled out of the air. The midgets piled on top of her, and then she shocked them and flew up. When the midgets recovered they piled into Baku's van which appeared out of nowhere and chased Kuro down the street.

_**THE END**_


End file.
